18/23
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 23-وَلَا تَقُولَنَّ لِشَيْءٍ إِنِّي فَاعِلٌ ذَلِكَ غَدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 23-Ve lâ tekûlenne li şey'in innî fâılun zâlike gadâ(gaden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve lâ tekûlenne : ve deme muhakkak * 2. li şey'in : bir şey için * 3. innî : muhakkak ben * 4. fâılun : yaparım * 5. zâlike : bunu * 6. gaden : yarın Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 23-Ve hiçbir şey hakkında da bunu mutlaka yarın yapacağım deme. Ali Bulaç Meali * 23-Hiç bir şey hakkında: "Ben bunu yarın mutlaka yapacağım" deme. Ahmet Varol Meali * 23-Hiç bir şey hakkında: "Bunu ben yarın yapacağım" deme Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 23-(23-24) Herhangi bir şey için, Allah'ın dilemesi dışında: 'Ben yarın onu yapacağım' deme. Unuttuğun zaman Rabbini an ve şöyle de: 'Umulur ki, Rabbim beni doğruya daha yakın olana eriştirir.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 23-Hiçbir şey hakkında sakın “yarın şunu yapacağım” deme! Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 23-(23-24) Allah'ın dilemesine bağlamadıkça (inşâallah demedikçe) hiçbir şey için «Bunu yarın yapacağım» deme. Bunu unuttuğun takdirde Allah'ı an ve: «Umarım Rabbim beni, doğruya bundan daha yakın olan bir yola iletir» de. Edip Yüksel Meali * 23-Hiç bir şey için, 'Bunu yarın yapacağım,' deme. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 23-Hiçbir şey hakkında da: «Ben bunu yarın muhakkak yaparım deme, Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 23-(23-24) Hiç bir şey hakkında da Allahın meşiyyetiyle takyid etmeden «ben bunu yarın muhakkak yaparım» deme ve unuttuğun vakıt Allahı zikret ve şöyle de: ola ki rabbım beni bundan daha yakın bir vakıtta dosdoğru bir muvaffakıyyete îysal buyur Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 23-(23-24) Ve bir şey hakkında, «Ben bunu elbette ki, yarın yapacağım,» deme. Ancak Allah Teâlâ dileyecek olursa (yapacağım)» de. Ve unuttuğun vakit Rabbini zikret ve de ki: «Umulur ki, Rabbim beni bundan daha yakın bir dosdoğru hayra (bir muvaffakiyete) eriştirir.» Muhammed Esed * 23-Ve hiçbir şey hakkında, "Ben bu işi yarın mutlaka yapacağım" deme; Suat Yıldırım * 23-(23-24) Hiçbir konuda: Allah’ın dilemesine bağlamaksızın, "Ben yarın mutlaka şöyle şöyle yapacağım" deme! Bunu unuttuğun takdirde Allah’ı zikret ve: "Umarım ki Rabbim, doğru olma yönünden beni daha isabetli davranışa muvaffak kılar" de. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 23-Hiçbir şey için "Bunu yarın yapacağım" deme. Şaban Piriş Meali * 23-Hiç bir şey için “Ben onu yarın mutlaka yapacağım.” deme! Ümit Şimşek Meali * 23-Hiçbir şey hakkında da 'Ben yarın şunu yapacağım' deme. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 23-Hiçbir şey için, "Ben bunu yarın kesinlikle yapacağım." deme. Yusuf Ali (English) * 23- Nor say of anything, "I shall be sure to do so and so tomorrow"- M. Pickthall (English) * 23- And say not of anything: Lo! I shall do that tomorrow, Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 23- Ve sakın hiçbir şey için "ben yarın onu yapacağım" deme! İnsanın azim ve iradesi bir şeyin meydana gelmesi için yeterli sebep değildir. "Kimse yarın ne kazanacağını bilmez." (Lokmân, 31/34). Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *22- (Sonra gelen kuşaklar) Diyecekler ki: "Üç'tüler, onların dördüncüsü de köpekleridir." Ve: "Beştiler, onların altıncısı köpekleridir" diyecekler. (Bu,) Bilinmeyene (gayba) taş atmaktır. "Yedidirler, onların sekizincisi de köpekleridir" diyecekler.(22) De ki: "Rabbim, onların sayısını daha iyi bilir, onları pek az (insan) dışında da kimse bilemez." Öyleyse onlar konusunda açıkta olan bir tartışmadan başka tartışma ve onlar hakkında bunlardan hiç kimseye bir şey sorma.(23) 23- Hiç bir şey hakkında: "Ben bunu yarın mutlaka yapacağım" deme. 24- Ancak: "Allah dilerse" (yapacağım, de) . Unuttuğun zaman Rabbini zikret ve de ki: "Umulur ki, Rabbim beni bundan daha yakın bir başarıya yöneltip-iletir."(24) AÇIKLAMA 22. Bu, bahsedilen olaydan üçyüz yıl sonra, Kur'an'ın indirildiği dönemde Hıristiyanlar arasında Mağarada Uyuyanlarla ilgili değişik hikayelerin yayıldığını, fakat bunlardan hiç birinin güvenilir bir kaynağa dayanmadığını göstermektedir. Çünkü o dönem güvenilir kitapların basıldığı dönem değildi. Bu nedenlerle olaylarla ilgili hikayeler ağızdan ağıza, bölgeden bölgeye yayılıyor ve zaman geçtikçe uydurma olaylar gerçek hikayeye karışıyordu. 23. Bu hikayede asıl vurgulanan nokta uyuyanların sayısı değil, olayın öğrettiği derstir: 1) Gerçek bir mümin hiç bir şekilde haktan dönmemeli ve bâtıl önünde boyun eğmemelidir. 2) Bir mümin sadece maddi araçlara değil, bilakis Allah'a güvenmelidir. Dış şartlar ne kadar kötü görünse de, o Allah'a güvenip dayanmalı ve doğru yoldan gitmelidir. 3) Allah'ın söz konusu bir "tabiat kanunu" ile sınırlı olduğunu düşünmek tamamen yanlıştır. Çünkü O, genel tecrübelere aykırı bile görünse, dilediği herşeyi yapmaya kadirdir. O dilediği her yer ve zamanda herhangi bir tabiat kuralını değiştirmeye ve alışılmamış bir "olağanüstü" şeyi meydana getirmeye kadirdir. O denli ki, Allah iki yüzyıldan beri uyuyan bir kimseyi sanki birkaç saatlik uykudan uyandırır gibi, hem de bu zaman sürecinde görünüşünde, giyinişinde, sağlığında hiç bir değişiklik meydana getirmeksizin uyandırmaya kadirdir. 4) Bu kıssa bize Peygamberlerin ve ilâhî kitapların söylediği gibi Allah'ın geçmiş-gelecek bütün insanları tekrar diriltmeye kadir olduğunu göstermektedir. 5) Yine bu kıssa bize, cahil insanların Allah tarafından doğru yolu göstermek amacıyla gönderilen ayetleri (mucizeleri) esas amacından saptırdıklarını göstermektedir. İşte bu nedenle ahiret inancının bir ispatı olarak gösterilen Mağarada Uyuyanlar mucizesi sanki bu amaçla gönderilmiş birer aziz imiş gibi şirke bir araç haline getirilmiştir. Mağarada Uyuyanlar kıssasından öğrenilecek, yukarıda değindiğimiz derslerden anlaşılacağı üzere, akıllı bir insan dikkatini bunlarda yoğunlaştırmalı ve onların sayısı, isimleri, köpeklerinin rengi ve benzeri şeyleri araştırmaya çalışarak amaçtan sapmamalıdır. Sadece gerçekle değil, yüzeysel şeylerle ilgilenen kimseler zamanlarını böyle araştırma yaparak harcarlar. İşte bu nedenle Allah Peygamberine şöyle emretmektedir: "Başka insanlar seni meşgul etmeye çalışsalar bile, sen böyle gereksiz ve saçma araştırmalara girmemelisin. Zamanını böyle gereksiz şeylere harcamak yerine dikkatini davet görevinin üzerinde yoğunlaştırmalısın." İnsanları bu tür gereksiz ve anlamsız araştırmalara teşvik etmemek için Allah da onların gerçek sayısını bildirmemiştir. 24. Bu, bir önceki ayetle olan ilgisi nedeniyle buraya konulmuş bir parantez içi konudur. Bir önceki ayette Mağarada Uyuyanların sayısını yalnız Allah'ın bilebileceği ve bu tür konularda yapılan araştırmaların anlamsız olduğu belirtilmşiti. Bu nedenle insan önemsiz şeyleri araştırmaktan ve bunlarla ilgili tartışmalara girmekten kaçınmalıdır. Bu parantez içi cümlede Peygamber (s.a) ve müminlere kendi yararlarına şöyle bir emir verilmesine neden olmuştur: Hiç bir zaman "bu işi yarın yapacağım" demeyin, çünkü onu yapıp yapamayacağınızı bilemezsiniz. Siz ne gaybı bilebilirsiniz, ne de her şeyi yapmaya gücünüz yeter. Eğer unutarak ve yanılarak böyle bir şey söylemişseniz hemen Allah'ı anın ve "inşaallah" deyin. Bunun yanısıra siz "yapacağım" dediğiniz işte sizin için bir hayır olup olmadığını da bilmiyorsunuz. Belkide ondan daha hayırlı bir iş yapabilirsiniz. Bu nedenle Allah'a güvenmeli ve "Umulur ki Rabbim beni bu meselede doğru yola daha yakın bir şeyle bana hidayet verir" demelisiniz Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *23. VE HİÇBİR ŞEY hakkında, "Ben bu işi yarın mutlaka yapacağım" deme; Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *23. Ve bir şey hakkında: Ben bunu elbette ki, yarın yapacağım deme. 23. Bu mübarek âyetler, her işte başarı sağlamanın ve herhangi bir şeyden haberdar olmanın ancak Cenab-ı Hak'kın dilemesiyle olacağını bildirmektedir. Ashab-ı kehf in mağaradaki uyuma müddeti de ancak her şeyi hakkiyle bilen, kulları hakkında bağımsız koruyucu olup ortaktan uzak olan Hak Teâlâ'nın bildirdiği şekilde olduğunu beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Ve) Resulüm!. Yapmak veya haber vermek istediğin herhangi (birşey hakkında ben bunu elbette ki, yarın) yani: gelecekte (yapacağım deme) öyle kesin bir şekilde söz verme. Çünkü yarın ne olacağı meçhuldür. İhtimâl ki, insan ölür veya bir mania karşısında kalır da o sözünü yerine getirmeğe muvaffak olamaz. Takdiri ilâhînin nasıl tecelli edeceği, ortaya çıkmadan önce bilinemez. Bu emir Resûl-i Ekrem vasıtasiyle bütün ümmetine yöneliktir. § Rivayete göre Yahudilerin teşvikiyle Mekke ahalisi, Peygamber efendimizden ruha, ashab-ı kehfe ve Zülkarneyn'e dair malûmat istemişler. Pesûl-i Ekrem de "onlara dair size yarın haber veririm" diye buyurmuş. İnşallah dememiş, bunun üzerine on beş gün veya kırk gün ilâhî vahiy gecikmeye uğramıştı.